


Stay Here

by rocksalts



Series: Suptober20 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Dead Dean Winchester, Ficlet, Heaven, M/M, Stubborn Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocksalts/pseuds/rocksalts
Summary: Dean wakes up in Heaven, and does his best to get the hell out of there. Castiel is assigned to make him stay.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Suptober20 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977244
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Stay Here

**Author's Note:**

> suptober20 day 5 prompt: daydream (pentadrabble) | destiel | ~500 words

Dean thought bitterly that this would be better if it were just a day dream.

He slammed the door behind him. The loop of Sam drinking egg nog and watching TV continued on without him there, just like everything else did in this hellhole. And for god knows how long, Dean had been wrapped up in it. Frankly, it was embarrassing.

His boots dug into the ground as he walked the graveled road to whatever memory was next. He had been to seven, last he counted, and none of them showed any sign of a way out of here. Dean wasn’t exactly sure what had happened, but he knew that Sam was definitely not here–well, not the real Sam, anyway. Which meant that Real Sam was alone, and if their latest monster was anything to go by, probably in a lot of trouble.

Dean was about to round a corner into what looked like the parking lot of a diner when he walked right into someone. It was actually quite a hard hit, because Dean felt the wind get knocked out of him a little. Stumbling back, he got a good look at them.

The guy was an inch or so shorter than Dean, but it felt like his eyes–blue, they were very blue–looked directly into him. Not even just _at_ Dean, but through Dean and into him and at his very soul.

Aside from the eyes, he had a shock of black hair, and his expression was tense. Dean’s hand headed instinctively towards where his knife was usually kept before he could remember that he didn’t have one here.

“Who the hell are you?” Dean asked, a little uncomfortable that he had nothing to protect himself with. But, if push came to shove Dean could always use his fists. He had a fleeting thought that he hoped he wouldn’t have to.

“My name is Castiel. I am an angel of the Lord.”

Dean blanched when the guy spoke. His voice was gravelly and deep, and Dean swallowed thickly.

“Angel. So I’m…is this-?”

“Heaven,” Castiel finished for him. “Yes.”

Well, Dean thought that made sense. Then his heart sunk.

“Hold on, if I’m dead, then where’s Sammy?”

Castiel sighed, a look of sympathy in his eyes.

“Your brother is on Earth. He is grieving, but he will be fine. You, however, have been causing an uproar.”

Well, Dean could cross “being reprimanded by an angel” off his bucket list. Except…it was more like a “post-Bucket” list now.

“Uproar? What, you mean because I’ve been trying to get the hell out of here? Well, of course I have!”

“You have somehow managed to pull yourself out of your memory loop, which is a first. I am…not typically assigned to an individual’s heaven. I’m a soldier. But my siblings have decided I would be best fit for the task.”

Dean huffed. They sent him a soldier angel? For what?

“What task?”

“The task of getting you to like it here. To be peaceful. To want to stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr if you enjoyed, @rambleoncas  
> I post my suptober20 prompt on there first !!


End file.
